


Family

by currentlywriting (Selinenuli)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Post series finale, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinenuli/pseuds/currentlywriting
Summary: Daisy thinks about her family.This was their last mission together.It's okay, though. They aren't gone. And they're still her family.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> A very short thing, because I'm still processing the finale but still wanted to write something related to it.
> 
> I can't believe this show is really over.

Skye was barely eighteen when she first got her hula girl doll.

Barely eighteen, not yet an adult, freshly out of the system.

She found the doll in a thrift store, because that was all she could afford at the moment. She put the doll on the dashboard of her van, where it had remained for the next few years.  
After that, it was in her bunk on the bus.

In her head, it was a symbolism of home.  
Or of a place to call home, at least. Temporary or not.

Not a foster home. Never a foster home, she was done with those. 

A place where she chose to be. A place she chose to make her home, no matter when or where or for how long.

Her van was her first real home. With the doll standing near the front window, always in sight.

Then there was the bus. Not just a home, but a family, too.

The playground.

Her van again.

The zephyr. Traveling through space.

The lighthouse.

Through (almost) all those homes, she has had her family with her.

Coulson. May. Fitz and Simmons. Mack. Elena. 

All the others they had lost along the way.

Trip. Lincoln. Enoch. Bobbi and Hunter.

But now their family was scattered all around the world.

May was teaching. Coulson was trying to find himself.

Fitz and Simmons were raising their daughter.

Mack was the director of SHIELD. Elena was the best agent he had.

Daisy was on the zephyr, again. Travelling through space, again.

And they were all gone.

But as she looked behind her, there was Korra, and there was Daniel.

She was not alone.

And sure, May and Coulson and Fitzsimmons and Mack and Elena weren’t there. But they weren’t gone, either.  
She had to remember that.

May called at least once a week. Coulson even more often than that.  
Fitz and Simmons both texted her frequently. And Alya called her “aunt Daisy” in the most precious way.  
Mack and Elena kept in touch, too. Whether it was twice a week or once a month.

They were still a family.

She still had a family.

She had a sister, too.

Korra, who was troubled and confused, who was getting better and finding herself.  
Not unlike a younger Daisy.

And she had… Daniel, whatever he was to her. Boyfriend? She wasn’t sure. They hadn’t talked about that yet. Titles and technicalities and stuff.

But it didn’t matter. He was here, and he was a dork, and he looked at her with pure and genuine love in his eyes.

She missed the rest of her family. But she had family here, too.

This was home, too.

She put the doll in the cockpit, near the window.


End file.
